<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Shimeiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174707">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeiro/pseuds/Shimeiro'>Shimeiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom voice of Pedro Pascal, Choking, Creampie, Dom Din Djarin, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Din Djarin, Jealousy, Love Bites, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeiro/pseuds/Shimeiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Mando was the jealous type, not you anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando / Reader, The mandalorian / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a hot but not desert planet and the air is dry but not stuffy so it's quite bearable but you still had to put on your thinnest clothes with light colors because dark colors, especially black, are less bearable to wear under this scorching sun. So the mid-thigh shorts and the tank top was a good choice not to die of hot.</p><p>But the Mandalorian who hired you to look after a cute little green creature was covered with fabric and shiny Beskar. How does he do it ? Just seeing him in his complete outfit makes you sweat, so you can't even imagine being in his place.</p><p>« Mando seriously, you're not feel hot ? Have you been drinking before you left at least? » </p><p>You hear him sighing and you could almost imagine him rolling his eyes under his helmet, you're sure he makes all kinds of facial expressions underneath especially when he gets sarcastic or scolding the stubborn child and you can't help but smile at the memory of him where the little one was trying to play with Mando's blaster that he had put down for a few seconds on a crate in the hold of the ship, the madalorian had thrown himself on the child to catch the weapon before his little three-fingered hand reached the handle. You remember Mando telling him 30 times that: a blaster = danger, the kid's head obviously not being at all invested in what his adoptive father was saying made the situation comical and adorable.</p><p> The child stayed in the ship today he was falling down from fatigue in his cradle and since Mando just had to go see an informant and it wouldn't last long you asked the Mandalorian to come with him to get some fresh air, he didn't answer but didn't protest when you started to follow him outside so you took it as an « okay follow me ».</p><p>Lost in your thoughts, you didn't realize that you have arrived at the doors of a cantina and you assume that his informant is inside because Mando is not using. You both enter and you stay behind Mando while he carefully observes the people present, after a few seconds he goes to a table in a rather dark corner where there is a man.</p><p>Mando approaches the table and unhooks the Amban rifle placed in his back and puts it next to him when he sits down so there is no more room for you, charming. Neither man pays any attention to you while Mando begins to question the other man in his usual deep and intimidating voice.</p><p>« I’m off to the bar. » You say more for yourself than for him.</p><p>You sigh with irritation as you walk to the bar and then sit on an empty stool, you don't know why Mando seems so... Irritated with you at the moment, he avoids you but yet you don't remember doing anything wrong and when you try to ask him what's wrong he shrugs his shoulders like a pouting child and remains silent.</p><p>It's quite hurtful because if you put aside his lack of communication and his rough side, you like Mando and you would be lying if you said you didn't find him strangely attractive, he's quite tall and wide and his voice is... Yeah his voice is not bad either even through the vocoder in his helmet. But with the way he's acting right now you just find him annoying and not at all attractive, not that you flirt with him before but he was more "approachable". Well, in his own way.</p><p>The barman approaches you with a little smile to which you answer with a smile also out of politeness.</p><p>« What can I serve you? » </p><p>« Oh uh, glass of juice, any kind please. » </p><p>He nods his head and you see him move away and quickly reappear with a glass filled with a bright orange liquid that he places in front of you and you thank him by taking a sip of your juice, it's very sweet but very good and the taste he leaves on your tongue is sweet.</p><p>« So... Why are you walking around with a Mandalorian? » asks the barman and it seems to be genuine curiosity rather than anything else.</p><p>You shrug your shoulders in answer because you don't even know what you're doing with him, you're just supposed to take care of his child when he has to go away, but your also clean the ship when it's necessary but you do it of your own free will because after all just taking care of the kid you seem almost too simple when he lodges you in his ship, pays for the food you eat and gives you a salary. So why does he keep you with him, he gets almost no benefit out of it and on top of that he is rather unpleasant at the moment. He's a really hard man to figure out.</p><p>« So... you're not? Both of you…? »The man continues again he must have noticed your look becoming pensive and you finally understand why he was talking to you so much, he was flirting. And actually it's quite nice to get a little attention from someone so you smile softly at him and answer:</p><p>« There is nothing between us. » </p><p>You see the bartender smiling in turn in a more relaxed way apparently happy with your answer, you finally observe him really and actually he is not ugly, ash blond hair tied in a loose bun, a beautiful jaw with light thatch as well as big blue eyes and a tanned complexion nicely thanks to the omnipresent sun of this planet. You take a look at Mando and you see those broad shoulders stretched out and his gloved hand tightly clenched in a fist on the table, he is still irritated for some unknown reason so better to leave him in his corner so why not keep talking to this charming barman? It's been a long time since you've had a real conversation with someone and one-way monologues with the child don't count.</p><p>Flirting is just a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>                                             ☆────────☆</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of talking with the barman you learn that his name is Orio, that he was born here, that he is 29 years old and the manager of the cantina is his father. He's really nice and his accent is pleasant to listen to, so talking with him is finally really pleasant and you let yourself be guided in the conversation, he remains a bit teasing by casting a deep glance when you speak and a few playful winks when he manages to make you laugh when he tells an anecdote with big gestures and by rolling the R's dramatically, more than when he speaks normally. It's refreshing to talk with him.</p><p> </p><p>You almost forget about your "Mandalorian friend" but when you see Orio's smile wavering as his eyes go over your shoulder, you quickly understand that Mando is hovering menacingly behind you, he must surely still be irritated apparently because the previously soft atmosphere is light becoming heavy and tense.</p><p>« Have fun ? » he asks darkly. </p><p>You give Orio an apologetic smile and then look over your shoulder to see Mando's taut silhouette, he stands up straight which seems to make him look even taller, his arms are crossed over his broad chest and his biceps, which can be seen through the thick tissue, are bigger and intimidating in this position. This is the first time you see him so dark, it looks like pure mandalorian intimidation attempt that he exerts on this poor Orio whose face is frozen in a facial expression between stupor and fear.</p><p>You remain a little shocked at his dominant stature, then you raise an eyebrow interrogatingly to Mando hoping that he will stop it but he remains stoic so you blow for a long time annoyance.</p><p>« yes, very » The sound of your voice doesn't break this stifling atmosphere so you turn to Orio still frozen but his expression seems harder than before as if he trying to be as intimidating as Mando but you can discern a hint of anxiety in his blue eyes, and you can understand it. </p><p>« How much do I owe you? » </p><p>Your new friend comes out of his amazement and looks away from your Beskar-covered "boss" apparently in a very bad mood for some unknown reason. Orion's eyes are replanted in yours and he gives you a little smile.</p><p>« Don't worry, it's a gift from home. »</p><p>You hear Mando give a fake sarcastic laugh, you turn to him and he tilts his helmet to the side which makes him look a little condescending.</p><p> « how nice, » His helmet finally turns towards you. « let's go. » </p><p>The not concealed contempt in his voice, deeper than usual, almost makes you nervous, almost, but now it just irritates you and you frown, what is he playing at exactly? You raise your eyes to the sky while Mando turns around to walk to the exit thinking you would follow him, but instead you turn to Orio.</p><p>"Don't pay attention to him, if you want i can give you my contact information so we can keep in touch? "You smile nicely and he nods his head quickly, visibly happy with your proposal, you're just starting to tell him your coordinates that you feel a big hand grabbing your wrist and then you feel someone pulling you out, it's Mando. You widen your eyes at that unexpected gesture, it's the first time he touches you voluntarily, the other physical contacts were not intentional like when your shoulders sometimes brush against each other when you walk together. So this sudden gesture initiated by him makes you lose your words.</p><p>« Hey I didn't have time to… » Start Orio.</p><p>« Too bad. » </p><p>Then it's on Mando's indifferent words that you end up outside in the heat with him pulling you abruptly in the direction of Razor Crest. You finally come out of amazement and abruptly take your wrist out of his grip.</p><p>« But what's the matter with you ?! What the hell was that ? Can you explain it to me ? » You don't care that the passers-by look at you strangely, at the same time it must be a strange scene, you screaming at a big armed mandalorian is apparantly on edge. </p><p>Mando doesn't answer and he doesn't turn towards you, so you speak with his broad back and you see his shoulders go up and down in a breathing that seems jerky.</p><p>« Let's go. » He repeats and the vocoder on his headset doesn't seem to detect his voice because of its deep tone so there is a little crackle between each syllable.</p><p> </p><p>« No. » You defy by crossing your arms on your chest while raising your chin, you imitate his posture in the Cantina with effrontery and it's risky you know it, Mando seems strangely unstable at the moment but you can't help it, it's surely because of the accumulation of all these moments when he avoided you or that he only answered your questions with a sigh whereas before he answered you and spoke a little sometimes. It was hurtful, so now you're angry too.</p><p>He turns around and approaches you with heavy footsteps and then he stands in front of you and you look up to face the blackness of his visor, you see the reflection of your own angry look.</p><p>« I wouldn't move until you tell me what's wrong with you right now, Mando. »</p><p>He doesn't answer again and you're close to hitting his overly shiny helmet in the sunlight - a stupid idea of course but anger generates stupid behaviour - and hardly have time to think about whether or not you want to hit him, you feel his hands grab your waist, lift you off the ground and throw you on his right shoulder as if you were just a vulgar little bounty that has become too irritating. </p><p> « Seriously ?! Put me down ! »</p><p>And he still doesn't say anything as he starts to walk quickly without difficulty even though you start wiggling your legs and squirming angrily in all directions to make him let go. He just places a hand on your thighs dangerously close to your ass, you feel your cheeks getting hot both because of the humiliation of being carried like that in the crowded streets of the city, but also because you remember dreaming about that hand on you in a very, very not innocent way and having a real contact right now you make feel weird.</p><p>You finally stop struggling because he is too strong and he apparently won't let go and also because struggle you in this sun is really exhausting after a while. You sigh for a long time as your anger dissipates a little thanks to Mando's repetitive movements as he walks at a steady pace carrying you, in this heat and under his layers of clothing. You just hope he's not overcooking under his stupid shiny helmet.</p><p> </p><p>                                             ☆────────☆</p><p> </p><p>Once you arrive in front of the Razor Crest it does not drop you off until you are inside with the ramp well closed behind the two of you. When your feet touch the ground your legs are a bit numb and blood is flowing into your head because of your positon on his shoulder upside down, so your face is probably red which must be a bit funny especially with your scowl. But Mando didn't seem to care when he comes close to you again with his helmet so close to your face that your foreheads almost touch. His heavy breathing creates some sizzle because his vocoder doesn't pick up all the sounds, but otherwise he's quiet as he watches you. </p><p>Wait, is he trying to intimidate you too ? </p><p>You put your fists on your hips and raise your chin to try to look taller, even if he still dominates you with his waist so he keeps his chin down to keep visual contact - even if you can't see his eyes but your reflection -, if he wants to play his little game then you will play too.</p><p>So you stay silent for a little while and challenge each other without talking. The atmosphere is heavy with unspoken thoughts, and you end up giving in and you plan to speak because you have to start talking like two adults at one point instead of killing each other with your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The moment you open your mouth Mando's gloved fingers grab your chin and he presses his forehead against yours and when the cold Beskar comes in contact with your warm skin you forget what you wanted to say. What does he do? Is this a Mandalorian way to start a fight or something like that? It seems like a strangely gentle gesture so maybe not. You're completely lost because of all the contradictory signals he sends in the space of an hour.</p><p>« Dank Farrik, you're getting on my nerves so much. » He finally says in a calmer voice but still deeper than usual.</p><p>« Seriously ? I don't understand anything now Mando, and you're really not helping. »</p><p>He hums darkly and his thumb gently rubs your chin keeping his forehead against yours, your breath gets stuck in your throat with his gestures suddenly becoming so intimate while as 10 minutes ago he was throwing you on his shoulder to bring you back to the ship.</p><p>« Mando- I... I swear I'm going to hit your stupid helmet if you don't tell me what's going on. » Your fake threat is anything but scary with your voice cracking at times because of the soft coming and going of his thumb on your chin that sometimes brushes your lower lip, the gesture destabilizes you too much to think clearly.</p><p>« You drive me crazy. » You feel his grip tightening on your chin but not really painfully it's just a little unsettling after those words left hanging. You know he will never hurt you but his behaviour is strange right now and you don't know how to react so you wait for him to continue. He pulls back, then tilts his head to the side but it seems different from when he did it in the cantina.</p><p>« Mesh'la, » he whispers this word unknown certainly Mando'a « I couldn't concentrate with you in my thoughts day and night, so ignoring you... seemed like a good idea. » </p><p>You raise your eyebrows while your heart races, it's been a long time since he's talked to you so much and that alone was already a lot to digest, but now it's the meaning of his words that makes you nervous, his hoarse and almost solemn voice doesn't help you really understand what he was getting at. Maybe he was going to replace you? Brought you back to your home planet and never see him again? A pinch of sadness makes your heart ache at the thought. </p><p>« It was actually a very bad idea. » He grunts as his other hand is placed on your nape and brings you close to his visor, your nose brushes against his helmet and you slow your breathing because of this new closeness, his thumb and index finger still holding your chin, his thumb lazily tapping your lower lip to tease you as he tilts his helmet to the side again, you feel like your heart is going to come out of your rib cage. </p><p>« Why ? »</p><p>You barely recognize your voice so it takes half a second to realize that it was really you who asked that question. time seems to lengthen and slow down as your brain has completely disconnected and seems to be at the mercy of Mando's big gloved hands and his deep, hypnotizing voice. His thumb stops his movement and the fingers on your nape tighten. </p><p>« Because others are drawing your attention to them rather than Me, and that makes me even crazier Cyar'ika. » </p><p>You open your eyes wide and fully realize, this behavior so aggressive towards Orio, was it actually jealousy? It seems so obvious now that he says it, but you would never have thought that Mando, this strong and lonely man, could want you so much that he would have a jealous fit in a cantina. Hesitantly you place your hands on his chest plate to ink yourself fully in that moment.</p><p>« I didn't think you were the type... Jealous. » You give him a little smile, always very, very close to his helmet. He lets out a breathless laugh and the sound is completely new to you, Mando doesn't really laugh in his everyday life - not at all - so this situation becomes even more surreal, and Mando takes you out of your stupor of adoration towards him barely concealed when his thumb finally presses against your lips and the silent and obvious request.</p><p>« You're the only one who makes me like this. »</p><p>You open your mouth and his thumb makes its way between your lips, you run your tongue over the worn leather with eagerness, this simple sentence makes you drunk with lust. You suckle the tip of his thumb and then you suck it in completely and watch his dark visor while he grunts at length while watching you and then he places the tip of his gloves shining with saliva against your teeth.</p><p>« Bite. »</p><p>You obey by grasping the piece of leather between your teeth, he slowly remove it with your help and once the glove is hanging between your teeth you finally see a Mando skin, an olive complexion. His phalanges have lighter scars than the rest of his skin, the marks look old. He removes the hand still resting on your nape and takes off his second glove by himself and throws it carelessly on the floor, so you drop the one you were holding between your lips.</p><p>Then comes the first contact skin to skin, his fingers pass over your cheek rubbing the skin tenderly and you close your eyes a few seconds at the new sensation of his fingers a little rough but not too much thanks to the gloves that protect them almost all the time. Then his thumb comes back quickly against your lips while you feel his chest going up and down quickly against your hands still placed against him, you suck his thumb with even more eagerness than before because of the new taste of his skin that stimulates your taste buds, salty with a leathery taste that also persists on him even without the glove, but it doesn't bother you on the contrary.  </p><p>« So beautiful, sucking my thumb like this, » his dark baritone makes you shiver. « But I want more, I want to make you mine Cyar'ika. » </p><p>His last words make your legs weak, you feel the humidity build up in your panties and you pull his thumb out of your mouth Mando exhales for a long time, he seems as needy as you are. You glance at his crotch out of curiosity and you almost groan when you see his thick bulge still confined in his pants, he takes your chin again in his thumb and index finger and then he lifts your head so that you look at his visor again.</p><p>« Do you need anything ? »His tone is sarcastic and you hear the smile in his voice and imagining this man's smile makes you weak and Mando understands instantly and he places a strong arm around your waist to support you against him, your chest presses against his, the cold of the beskar seeps into the thin fabric of your tank top, you shiver a little and your nipples stiffen in the process. You place your hands on his collar and grip the thick fabric of his cape tightly.</p><p>« I need you. »</p><p>He removes his fingers that were still holding your chin and then he grabs your throat, he doesn't squeeze but the gesture still makes you dizzy. He hums thoughtfully, pretending to think about your request as if you were the needy little thing, whereas it was he who threw himself at you in the first place.</p><p>« Mando-  »</p><p>It applies a little pressure on your throat as a warning and you stop.</p><p>« Say it again. » </p><p>« Uh, Mando ? »You're playing dumb to tease him back even though he literally has his hand on your neck.</p><p>He grunts and then squeezes your throat again, this time harder.</p><p>« I said: Say it again. »</p><p>His grip isn't strong enough to cut off your breathing but you let out a little gasp, your heart races and he must feel your pulse palpitate under his fingers. You see him tilt his helmet a little to the side and you can clearly imagine his condescending look and sly smile hiding under his helmet at your reaction. You feel your cheeks getting hot with embarrassment and you look away for a few seconds before you hear his disgruntled grunt, then you look at his visor again.</p><p>« I need you Mando. »</p><p>You can hear his low, hungry rumbling sound before he pushes you hard against one of the walls of the ship, the hand he had quickly placed on the back of your head to protect you from the impact is then placed on your hip and he gives a strong pressure.</p><p>« Good, now face the wall Mesh'la. »</p><p>You obey without thinking and turn your back to him so that you are facing the wall, you place your forehead against the cool wall of the ship, you feel his right hand snaking on your belly and you take a deep breath, he teases you by lazily twisting the fabric of your tank top between two fingers.</p><p>« Take off your clothes. » He whispers near your ear, the beskar of his helmet brushing against you as you pass by, then he moves further back, leaving you a little space to undress. </p><p>You hesitate and shyly look over your shoulder, you see him in the same position as in the cantina: his arms crossed over his broad chest, exuding a great Mandalorian confidence. You bite your lip, he knows the effect he is having on you right now and he plays with it.</p><p>You slowly take off your tank top, still with your back to him, then your shorts, your bra and you hesitate before taking off your panties but Mando's muffled moaning motivates you and your panties end up joining the rest of your clothes on the ground that you push further on the ground with your foot. You don't look behind you and you place your hands against the cold wall and then arch slightly as an invitation.</p><p>« Good girl. » You stifle a moan when you hear her say that in her voice which is scrambled with lust, his normal voice makes you feel a little weak, so right now her deep baritone and his words could make you cum on the spot.</p><p>He comes slowly towards you and then you give a little scream of surprise when his warm hand grabs your right cheek tightly of your ass.</p><p>« Sweet little thing completely ready for me, » he says, « For me and no one else, right? »</p><p>You simply nod your head not trusting your voice to answer him but he doesn't seem to like it so his other hand that isn't holding your ass is again placed against your neck.</p><p>« Say it. »</p><p>« Just- just for you. »</p><p>« That's it Mesh'la. » </p><p>He laughs darkly.</p><p>« Just, »</p><p>He takes his hands off your body, then puts one hand over your eyes and you frown with confusion.</p><p>« For, »</p><p>You hear an unfamiliar whistle, as if someone were opening a pop bottle and you can hear them putting something on a crate next to it.</p><p>« Me. »</p><p>Then lips are placed on the junction between your neck and your shoulder and you pant suddenly.</p><p>« Mando !? »</p><p>He sucks and nibbles the tender flesh, he must leave a dark mark on your skin, you are speechless realizing that you really have Mando's lips against your neck then when his erection presses against your ass, it take you out of your stupor and you rub yourself against him, he moans loudly in his unfiltered voice and then he bites you, hard.</p><p>You shiver violently as he pushes a hungry and possessive growl then he licks the mark of teeth embedded in your sensitive skin, you feel your pussy contracting around nothing to the primitive and rough behavior of the mandalorian behind you which still leaves several marks on your neck which he then licks tenderly.</p><p>Once satisfied Mando passes his free hand against your belly which he affectionately rubs for a few moments then moves slowly southward and your body quivers with anticipation. When his fingers finally touch your wet and swollen folds you both groan at the sensation.</p><p>« You're soaking wet my precious girl. » He grunts in your neck as he soaks his index and middle fingers with your excitement as he rubs your slit up and down gently, deliberately not inserting them into you and you gasp in frustration.</p><p>‘Mando please- Kriff ! » You cut yourself when he playfully nibble your earlobe.</p><p>« Please what? » </p><p>You lick your lips which have become dry and then you take a deep breath and try to clear your mind dizzy with pure lust, it doesn't really work with his fingers and his mouth teasing you, your mind gets blurry and you lose all inhibition.</p><p>« I- Please... Please fill me. » You start begging shamelessly under the spell of her divine lips, his fingers and his cock with the circumference you guess promising pressed against the curve of your ass.</p><p>« Mmhm, » He seems satisfied with your response and rubs your clitoris with his wet middle finger to reward you, you make a high-pitched moan. « What do you want me to fill you up with? My fingers or my cock? »     </p><p>« Your... your dick! Please, Mando! »</p><p>« Good, that's my good girl. »</p><p>Your pussy and thigh muscles tighten and you bite your lips, moaning loudly when an unexpected orgasm hits you hard and your legs tremble as your eyes roll to the back of your head because of the intense pleasure, Mando freezes while you breathe rapidly as you come down from your state and your cheeks burn with embarrassment when you realize.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>« Did you just come? »</p><p>« I-I… » You stutter shyly.</p><p>«  Answer. »</p><p>« Uh... Yes... " </p><p>The hand placed over your eyes make you suddenly turn your head to the side and then your heart skips a beat as his lips fall<br/>
down against yours in a botched and needy kiss, he withdraws just long enough for you both to breathe and then he kisses you again but this time his tongue licks your lower lip, you understand the request so you open your mouth and his warm and wet tongue comes teasingly to yours and you gasps at the sensation. Then his hand that was still between your legs comes up and grabs your right breast to play with your sensitive nipple.</p><p>When he pulls his lips from yours you feel a small trickle of saliva keeping you connected a little longer before breaking off on his own.</p><p>« You really drive me crazy Cyar'ika, I barely touch you and the sound of my voice makes you come ? » You hear her hoarse, panting giggle, « You're a naughty girl. »</p><p>« Just for you. »</p><p>He grunts and presses his armored chest against your back and the cold beskar seems perfect against your burning skin.</p><p>« You're right. » </p><p>His hand leaves your breast then you hear him unbuckle his pants with eagerness, he pushes a sigh of relief then you feel his hard cock rubbing languorously between the plump cheeks of your ass and you push an impatient moaning and you move your hips unconsciously. Mando shivers behind you and he inhales sharply.</p><p>« Close your eyes. » You shake your head as you close your eyes, and he withdraws his hand that was covering your eyes away. « Good, keep them closed. »</p><p>He grabs your hips with his two hands and you arch a little more even if your back protests because of the unusual angle but all that matters to you at the moment is Mando rubbing his thick dick against your ass then he stops one hand lets go of your hip then you feel him guiding the swollen tip of his cock against your folds soaked of your previous orgasm. He breathes in audibly and then he penetrates you hard to the guard and you moan noisily when your sensitive walls burn because of his abrupt gesture and his imposing circumference, it is the first time you feel so full and the feeling is indescribable.</p><p>Despite its violent thrust it gives you time to get used to it and it grabs your hips tightly while it seems to savour the sensation of your velvety walls tightly squeezing it. When your breathing stabilizes he starts to move, slowly at first and then he ends up sinking in you hard and deeply, your respective breaths are jerky and you groan every time the head of his cock rubs against a special place that makes you see the stars with each push.</p><p>The wet and obscene noise of Mando's fast thrusts makes your legs weak and feel the pleasure building up in your lower belly as your second orgasm gets closer and closer, he must feel your walls getting tighter and tighter so he grunts and his right hand comes to squeeze your neck just enough so that your breathing becomes more difficult and your brain becomes foggy, you become a panting mess as his lips come to brush against your ear.</p><p>« Be my good girl and cum for me. » </p><p>And as before, his voice ends up making you come. He slackens your throat just enough so that you can make a long moan worthy of a holoporn, as your powerful orgasm almost makes you faint, drool runs down the corner of your mouth, your eyes get wet and you bite your lip towards the end of your ecstasy as your pussy spasms around her cock buried inside you in the last replicas of your orgasm. You feel Mando's movements become irregular his hand on your throat comes to join the other one on your hip and then he squeezes them so tightly that it will surely leave new marks to admire in the mirror for the next day.</p><p>« I will fill you to the brim with my sperm. » He growls in your ear and you shudder.</p><p>« Y-yes please. »</p><p>He exhales abruptly and then he bites your shoulder and you feel his cock contracting inside you and his hot and dense semen spurts out to fill you up as he promised before, he pumps a little more to make sure that every drop of his semen comes out and you shiver for a long time at the sensation of being so full even with his softening cock he always fills you up pleasantly and prevents his semen from escaping from you. He licks the bite made during his release and then rubs his prominent nose against his new mark.</p><p>« Mine. »</p><p>You never would have thought Mando would be the jealous type, but now that you know that his jealous crises lead to the best sex you can dream of, you might want to take advantage of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hey ! I wrote this after a lot of sadness and frustration: I deleted a wonderful (and very long) Mando x Reader (a / b / o) fanfic without doing it on purpose, so I'm writing this on a whim so it wasn't planned but it's there so I hope you like it anyway!</p><p>And i am French and English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!</p><p>My tumblr : https://shimeiro.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>Translation Mando'a :</p><p>Mesh'la : Beautiful</p><p>Cyar'ika : Sweetheart, Darling</p><p>The gesture that Mando makes when he rests his forehead against yours is a Kov'nyn, call a "Keldabe Kiss". it's actually some kind of mandalorian greeting or a kiss.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>